The present invention relates to a control station, a wireless communication system, and a wireless communication method in which wireless communication is set up between particular communication terminal devices using a press-to-talk switch, and in particular, to a control station, a wireless communication system, and a wireless communication method in which wireless communication is established in a so-called closed user group (CUG), namely, a group including a particular number of persons. “Press-to-talk switch” is used to set up wireless communication. Specifically, when a user of a communication terminal depresses a predetermined button of the terminal, wireless communication with a communicating party is established.